Here's Lookin' at you, Kid
by SawyerxUndone
Summary: Johnny loves Dally, but his naive nature gets him into trouble when Dallas returns those feelings. This is the story of their relationship, the secrets they kept from the gang, and their trust in the one person who could understand: Ponyboy. DallyxJohnny
1. The First Time

It was a chilly night and Johnny couldn't afford to stay outside. He'd freeze to death before the socs or his parents could get to him. That wasn't a very tuff way to die, in his opinion.

His first instinct was to trudge on over to the Curtis'. Their couch was always open to anyone who wanted it. As he walked the street, hand tapping his switchblade just in case, it occurred to him that they might already have a visitor. After all, Two-Bit didn't much care for his place. And Steve stopped by every once in a while if he was taking the late shift with Soda. Usually, Johnny got to the couch before anyone else could, but this particular night the cold had swept over him suddenly.

As he walked through the Curtis' door, he noticed a shape already occupied the couch. So, he had been right. Someone did beat him to it. He didn't want to disturb the person and he left without realizing who it was. Not that a name mattered. Either way, he was out of luck.

Option number two was to stop by Buck's and see if Dally would share his room. That didn't sound like such a bad plan. There was something about Dallas that made Johnny feel warm-just by being in the same room. It made him a bit nervous, yet excited at the same time. He didn't much dwell on his feelings. It was a general rule he tended to live by that made life a hell of a lot simpler.

Buck's place was a ways off from the Curtis', but it was a fairly quiet walk. No one was milling about, to Johnny's surprise. He wasn't in danger of being beat up by his own kind or otherwise. Buck's place was bustling as usual. Music was blasting and Johnny could hear the babble of voices as he walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door, hoping either Dally or Buck would answer. The door creaked open. Buck.

"Hey, kid. It's Johnny, right?"

"Yeah, is Dal around?"

Buck studied Johnny for a minute, sizing him up before nodding and replying, "Yeah, he's upstairs. I figure you can go on up. Second room on the right."

He hated to ask, but felt it necessary to ask, "Is he with anyone?"

Buck laughed at that. "Naw, man, he didn't get lucky tonight.

Johnny chuckled nervously before pushing past Buck and heading for the stairs. He took them two at a time, tired and ready to fall asleep as soon as possible. He found Dally's room and rapped on the door, hoping he didn't wake the man.

"mhhmm," a voice moaned.

Johnny took that as an invitation and let himself in. "Hey, Dal," he said as he closed the door behind himself, "Mind if I stay with you, man? There's no room at Pony's."

Dally lifted his head and gave a lazy smile in Johnny's direction. "Sure, kid. It's cold as fuck out, huh?" he asked, still half asleep.

Johnny nodded in agreement and walked toward the carpet on the floor. As he was about to sit down, Dally protested. "Hey, Johnny, man, come up here with me. You didn't come all this way for a piece of Buck's floor, did ya?"

Johnny only yawned and complied. He was too tired to be worrying about the awkward situation of sharing a bed with Dally. "I didn't come here to take up your space either, Dal."

Dally laughed, smirking with his eyes still closed. "Then what did you come here for?"

He patted the small space next to him and Johnny took it, curling up next to Dallas. The warmth was more than welcome. Johnny was close enough to smell the alcohol on Dally's breath and it bothered him. Dally only got one of two ways when he was drunk: violent or sexual. Sometimes both.

"Johnny, come 'ere," Dally said, his words drawn out and full of something Johnny was wary of.

Dallas turned around so he was facing Johnny and started tracing patterns on Johnny's face with his free hand. Johnny resisted the urge to sigh. The warm touch of Dally's fingers felt wonderful on his cold cheek. No, this was wrong. It was too personal. He wasn't entirely sure Dally knew who he was touching. He could very well think it was that trashy girl of his lying next to him.

Regardless, Dally pressed himself against Johnny so he could feel the elder's hard member against his thigh. Johnny couldn't resist anymore, so he let out a soft moan. He could feel himself hardening. After all, Dally was his everything. Why shouldn't they be this close? It felt right. Wrong…but right.

Johnny was always the submissive one in every aspect of his life. So, naturally, he handed the reins to Dally and enjoyed the ride. Dallas was kissing his cheek now, stubble brushing against Johnny's face in a delicious way. Shifting his lips to the right, Dally caught Johnny's lips. The younger parted his mouth, anticipating the hot, wet feeling of Dally's tongue, which is exactly what he received.

Dally was shifting against Johnny's leg, grunting in pleasure. Johnny decided he was the only one sober enough to take the initiative, so he snaked a hand down toward Dally's excitement and lightly squeezed. Dally yelled, loud enough that Johnny was afraid Buck would come upstairs and find them in a compromising position. He "shh!" ed Dally before moving his head down to his penis. He unbuttoned Dally's jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear. Johnny gasped at the sight of his erect member. It was glistening with drops of precum that looked tastier than Johnny would like to admit.

He took the warm item in his mouth. Unsure of how to proceed, he hesitated. Johnny had never had sex before and he'd definitely never done anything like this to a guy before. The hesitation was brief, because Dallas was thrusting his hips upward and pushing Johnny's head toward him with his fingers laced in the boy's hair. Johnny started bobbing his head back and forth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Dally seemed to enjoy it, so he continued this routine until the man ripped his head back with such force he thought his neck might break.

Dally shoved Johnny down on the bed, face up. Johnny was glad for that act of kindness. He wanted to see Dally's face. The older boy pulled down Johnny's jeans and briefs exposing the boy's excitement. For a brief instant, he wasn't sure he wanted this to happen. But that hardly seemed to matter. Dally's hunger needed to be satisfied.

Johnny felt Dally ram into him and he cried out in pain. There had been no attempt to ready his body for the intrusion. Johnny was well aware of the liquid running out of him. He correctly assumed it was blood. Dallas hardly seemed to care or even notice. He was fucking Johnny with all he had, the animal with a primal need. The pain was blossoming behind Johnny's eyes which he closed because it was simply unbearable to keep them open. He could feel a hint of pleasure behind the blinding pain and he knew that despite Dally's rough actions tonight, he'd still love him tomorrow. In fact, he might even remember the experience in a positive light if only because Dallas had decided Johnny was worth the effort of sex.

After a few moments of heavy grunting, Dally rode out his orgasm, erupting inside Johnny. He collapsed next to the boy, panting. Johnny's whimpering had quieted, but not yet subsided. Buck would charge Dally for the blood on the bed sheets, no doubt, Johnny thought. Simple thoughts such as that kept his mind off the pain.

Dally seemed to break out of his stupor long enough to look at Johnny with the utmost sympathy in his eyes before rolling over and falling asleep. Johnny rolled his eyes and contemplated going home so he didn't have to face his friend in the morning. Unfortunately, he didn't think walking was a possibility at that point. And besides, where would he go? There was no one who wanted to-or could- take Johnny in. No one but Dally. So, with Dally he'd stay.

"I love you," he whispered to the hood sleeping next to him.

_I love you._


	2. The Morning After

This is pretty much a transition chapter. I tried to show a bit of interaction with the gang, but that's about it. The next chapter will be more interesting. Also, I'm sorry for the wait. I try to get two stories up a week, but I had a graduation party last weekend and mine is tomorrow. It's been pretty hectic.

I don't own anything but the idea for this story. Don't sue me.

((Generally, Johnny probably would have torn something and would have a bacterial infection at this point, but for the sake of this story, let's say the damage wasn't that significant.))

* * *

><p>He woke up alone. Dally had left and the only reminder of the night before were the clothes strewn all over the floor and the blood stains. Johnny attempted to sit up and felt a pain shot through his entire body. Never in his life had he been so sore. Forgetting the previous night wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped. Then again, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to forget.<p>

Going through daily motions seemed so odd now that Johnny no longer had any form of innocence. He was so scared and reserved, more so than normal. Somehow, he thought losing his virginity meant becoming more of a man. He checked his reflection in the bathroom at Buck's before he left, but he still looked like a kicked puppy. Nothing was different, except for maybe the bed head.

Walking to the Curtis' was a struggle. It was nearly impossible to walk normally since his ass was killing him. Every step was agony. The rundown Curtis house was like an oasis in the desert. Johnny stumbled inside and rejoiced that the couch was now vacant. He sat down on it, sighing in relief. Two-Bit, who was sitting in front of the television eating chocolate cake and watching cartoons turned to look at Johnny.

"What's the problem, kid?" he asked, between mouthfuls of chocolate.

Johnny winced as he attempted to shift forward. "Nothin'," he finally said.

Johnny's one word answers were never given much thought. The boy usually didn't talk much anyway. He used words only when they were strictly necessary. It was always safer to keep his mouth closed. Offending people never did any good.

"You sure, Johnnycake? You look a bit pale," Two-Bit commented, showing more concern than he normally would.

Johnny was the gang's pet. They looked out for him. Hell, they even put aside their true personalities to do so. Two-Bit hadn't even cracked a joke. Sodapop walked in the room before Johnny had a chance to answer. The stunning Curtis brother had a towel wrapped around his waist, as he usually did at that hour. It seemed Soda was once again running late for his job at the DX. It was a wonder they didn't fire him. Though, they'd probably lose a lot of business if they did so. Soda really knew how to attract pretty girls. Even soc girls liked him well enough.

"Johnny, how's it going? Rough night?" Soda asked, only showing mild interest.

Johnny's home life was rough. Everyone was aware of that. His father had beaten on him more than a time or two. Using this to his advantage, Johnny just nodded. That was the safest explanation. There was no way Dally would say Johnny had spent the night with him. The confession would mean taking the blame for his current state. A beating was the perfect explanation for his condition and the perfect way to save Dally a beating from the gang.

Soda just shook his head and sighed. Johnny knew he was inwardly cursing because the boys were completely helpless against Johnny's father.

"Aww, don't worry, Soda. I'm fine. I always am," Johnny said, trying to sound reassuring.

Ponyboy walked out of his room yawning then, making for a rather full living room. Johnny smiled at his friend, glad to see someone who probably wouldn't talk so much and ask such hard questions.

"Hey, Johnny, where ya been? We haven't seen you for days," Pony greeted him.

"He's been getting' beat up again," Two-Bit said, never looking away from the television.

Ponyboy walked over to Johnny and sat down next to him. "That ain't no fun," he commented.

"Naw, but it ain't too bad either," Johnny replied.

"I should get to the DX before the place goes out of business," Soda said, a big smile on his face.

"Clothes, " Pony reminded him before yawning.

Soda looked down, puzzled. He sighed once more, hurrying back to his room.

"He gets more absentminded every day," Pony said, eyes now glued to the television as Two-Bit's were.

Johnny was having a hard time paying attention to anything. He was utterly amazed at how oblivious everyone could be. They accepted the simplest explanations and went about their business as usual. It was fascinating. And it made him wonder just how much they were hiding from him. Who knew keeping secrets could be so easy? Even life changing secrets. Johnny was completely different, but the world was still going about its business as if nothing had changes. And nothing had, in their eyes. Nothing at all.

Ponyboy shot a sideways glance at Johnny, a knowing glance, that wasn't caught by anyone, not even Johnny himself.


End file.
